Electronic device packages with multi lead outputs, such as those which house integrated semiconductor devices typically have a body portion in the shape of a right parallelepiped from which two parallel rows of leads protrude. These packages are known as dual in-line packages or DIPs. The size of these DIPs has been somewhat standardized. Particularly the spacing of the leads is commonly one tenth of an inch.
DIPs can also be used for electronic components other than semiconductor devices. For instance, a group of resistors could be encapsulated in a package having the shape of a DIP. To package components other than semiconductor devices in DIPs has the advantage of permitting the assembly of these other components into printed wiring boards with the same apparatus as that which assembles the semiconductor devices into such boards.
However, the DIPs housing such other components must, nevertheless, be price-compatible with similar more conventional packages housing such other components. Thick film resistors have in the recent past found increased acceptance and usage in the electronics industry. It is desirable to combine a group of thick film components into a DIP. Price compatible manufacturing techniques suggest the use of leads which are solder bonded to the ceramic substrates. Ceramic substrates are commonly used to support thick film circuits.
A problem with prior art solder leads has been that they typically take up more than one half of the available space with their widths, leaving less than one half of the space for gaps which might be used for additional circuit leads. When the spacing between adjacent leads becomes too narrow solder tends to bridge between adjacent conductors during the solder operation, thereby shorting the circuit. If the size of presently known leads is reduced to provide more space between adjacent leads, the smaller size of the surfaces to be soldered to the substrate tends to affect the strength of the bonds between the leads and the substrate.
It is, therefore, desirable to increase the gap between adjacent leads. This appears to be a solution to minimize solder bridging between such adjacent leads. Also to achieve a strong solder connection, a mechanically clamping edge connection between the lead and the substrate prior to soldering is desirable. It is further desirable to maximize the soldered area and still maintain a narrow lead termination.